


He Keeps Me Warm

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Like Hardcore Unabashed Cheating, Masturbation, Mild Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: Brittany is nervous and freaking out before her wedding and Sam comes into her dressing room to help calm her down. Rory catches them and gets a front row seat to the show.





	He Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, but never posted it here. I was in the mood to post a couple things but too lazy to write anything new. I may post some other things too or I may not, my motivation/interest tends to come and go pretty fast.
> 
> This a big mess of a few different prompts all thrown together. Mostly [this one](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=64910876#t64910876), with a few ideas from [this one](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=64787996#t64787996) and [this one](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=58789190#t58789190), and then Rory's entire presence was a request from a friend. 

To say Brittany was freaking out would be a massive understatement.  
  
Brittany "freaked out" when she found out a third of the wedding invitations got lost in the mail. Brittany "freaked out" when she realized her mother wanted her to get married in a barn. Hell, even her meltdown at the bridal shop and her attempt to sacrifice an innocent chicken could be deemed "freak outs" in comparison to what she's feeling right now.  
  
Right now, she's going into full blown panic mode and if the knock at the door didn't stop her in her tracks, Brittany's sure she might have burned a hole in the floor with all of her pacing.  
  
"Britt?" a muffled voice calls through the thick wood and Brittany immediately recognizes the voice as Sam's. "Is everything okay in there? Artie sent me to come make sure you're not freaking-"  
  
His words are abruptly cut off when the door swings open and Brittany roughly pulls him inside. "I am so  _beyond_  freaking out right now!"  
  
"Wow," is all Sam says as he takes in the sight of Brittany in her wedding dress, his mind immediately flashing back to an image of her in a different dress, in what feels like a completely different lifetime. "You look beautiful, Britt. Santana's a very lucky girl."  
  
Brittany whimpers at his words, her eyes darting around the room as if the walls are slowly starting to cave in around her. She tries to take deep breathes, in and out and in and out, but her breathing is just getting more ragged. "Sam, Sam, I don't think- I can't…"  
  
"Britt-Britt, hey, whoa, calm down," Sam tries, stepping forward and gripping her arms tightly, getting her to stay in one place. "Deep breaths, come on, you can do it." He flashes back to that night in that dress again, remembering how the blonde had reacted exactly the same way. "Remember last time? Come on, breathe with me. That's it, good, baby."  
  
Brittany tries her best to concentrate on just Sam's voice, her hands curling into fists as she fights to get her breathing under control. She does as he says, sucks in deep breathes and thinks about the last time she had a panic attack this bad, and how she was able to soothe it. Something clicks into place. "Th-That's it."  
  
Before Sam can ask her what she said, Brittany's hands are clawing at the hem of his pants, fumbling as she tries to untuck his shirt. The boy stands frozen in confusion for a moment until he feels Brittany cup his dick through his pants and he yelps in surprise and jumps back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Britt, what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"You're gonna calm me down," she tells him without looking up, her eyes glued to his crotch as she moves in closer to him again, following him as he takes steps backwards until his back is pressed up against the wall.  
  
"And how exactly am I gonna do that?" Sam asks hesitantly, grimacing at the way his dick stirs in his pants as Brittany drops to her knees in front of him. "Britt…"  
  
"Remember last time," Brittany repeats his words, fingers dug into the waistband of Sam's pants. "Do you remember how you calmed me down when I was freaking out before  _our_  wedding?" Sam gulps and nods his head, his restraint and common sense slipping away as Brittany tugs his pants and underwear down his thighs and letting his already hardening cock spring free. "You fucked me with this," Brittany reminds him, wrapping her fist around Sam's thick dick and guiding it towards her mouth. She doesn't even hesitate for a second before she wraps her lips around his tip, suckling on his cockhead eagerly as she looks up at him with desperate, pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh God," Sam moans as Brittany's tongue traces his slit, swirling around his cock before she pulls back.  
  
"You fucked me so hard with your  _big beautiful cock_  that I couldn't think about anything else but how good you fucked my  _tight little pussy_ ," Brittany retells desperately, her hand moving up and down Sam's shaft as she talks, getting him closer and closer to his full nine glorious inches. "And then you filled my pussy up with your warm creamy cum," she continues, her voice getting higher and higher as she thinks about that amazing night and the subsequent four day fuckfest that followed it. "Your cum felt  _so good_  in my pussy, Sammy, it made me feel all warm and peaceful, like I could do anything as long as I had your cum tucked deep inside of me."  
  
"Jesus, Britt," Sam whines, knees going weak from the lethal combination of her dirty words and rapidly moving hand.  
  
"Fuck me, Sammy, please," Brittany begs him, frantic blue eyes pleading with him to help her. "Fuck my pussy just like you did that night, make me forget everything but the feeling of you pounding into me. Please, Sam, please. Please, baby, fuck me and give me your cum, I need you so bad right now, I don't know what else to do, please, Sam, please, please, please…."  
  
Sam can't take it anymore. "Oh, fuck it!" With a growl, Sam pushes himself off the wall and cups the back of Brittany's veiled head, shoving his cock past her lips and into her mouth, canting his hips furiously into her face. "You want my big dick, Britt-Britt?" he asks, his cockhead repeatedly hitting the back of the blonde's throat as he face fucks her roughly, applying more and more pressure until the pair of them are slowly moving away from the wall and towards the middle of the room.  
  
Brittany nods eagerly, relaxing her throat and hollowing out her cheeks so she can take Sam's cock easier, letting him palm the back of her head and pull her forward to meet each one of his thrusts. The tip of her nose pressing against the patch of curly blonde pubic hair each time he manages to get almost his entire length down her narrow passage.  
  
For minutes. the only thing that can be heard in the dressing room is the sound of Brittany gagging on Sam's fat cock, until he makes one last final harsh thrust into her mouth, shoving the entire length of his dick down Brittany's throat and holding her head in place until she's pawing at his thighs to let her go so she can breathe.  
  
Once he's pulled his spit covered cock from Brittany's mouth, Sam makes quick work of stripping himself of every article of clothing he's wearing, tossing his suit onto the back of the chair and turning back towards the pathetic whimpering blonde mess on the floor.  
  
"Turn around and face the door," Sam instructs her, waiting until Brittany has done as he says before he kneels on the ground behind her. "Bend over, on her hands." Once Brittany is on all fours, Sam hikes up the silk white wedding dress over her ass and peals her matching white panties down off her legs, exposing her shining pink pussy to him. "You're so fucking wet for me, Britt."  
  
"Sam," Brittany whines, shaking her ass in his face. " _Please_ , Sammy."

Instead of giving her what she really wants, Sam dives in face first instead, licking a broad strip through Brittany's flushed pussy lips before sucking the loose flesh into his mouth.  _God_ , does Sam love Brittany's pussy, it's so tight and delicious, pretty and pink, with nice meaty lips that he could just suck and nibble on forever. Sam used to love going down on Brittany, he could eat her pussy for hours without getting bored. Brittany would just spread herself out on her bed or the couch in the living room and watch a movie with Sam settled between her legs and eating her pussy out like a five course meal. He's missed this _so fucking much_.  
  
But now isn't the time. Brittany didn't want him to fuck her with his tongue, she wanted him to fuck her with his big fat cock; to pound his thick dick into her impossibly tight hole and just fuck all of her worries away. Brittany  _needed_  him to do that for her, and Sam would always do anything for his Britt-Britt.  
  
So after just a couple minutes of chowing down, Sam reluctantly removes his now glistening face from Brittany's pussy and replaces it with his cock, guiding the round head up and down her wet slit before settling at the small hole at the top and pressing forward.  
  
"Oh, Sammy," Brittany moans at the first feeling of Sam's dick stretching her hole. It's been so long since she's had something that big inside her, even the biggest dildo Santana uses on her isn't half as thick as Sam's cock is. "Oh yes, god,  _yes_ , stuff me full, baby, you stretch my pussy so good."  
  
Sam bottoms out in one go, amazed a pussy that's not getting dicked on the regular can take him so easily without much resistance. It's like Brittany's cunt was custom made just to fit his dick or something. The slick walls of her pussy welcome his shaft inside her with no protest, clinging tightly around it when he starts to pull out.  
  
"Your pussy feels so fucking good, Britt-Britt," Sam moans, pulling all the way out and watching as Brittany's hole immediately starts to shrink up before he pokes his cock back inside, feeling her walls stretch around him all over again. "It's such a damn fucking shame you waste this prime pussy on fingers and a tongue," Sam moans, gripping her hips and pulling her body back to meet his shallow thrusts.  
  
"T-Toys," Brittany spits out, the single word getting caught in her throat as Sam slowly starts to pick up his pace, hitting spots deeper and deeper inside of her each time.  
  
Sam laughs at her weak protest, the sound drowned out by the slapping of their skin as he fucks her harder and harder. "Don't even try to tell me some plastic toy Santana fucks you with feels _this_ good," he taunts, slowing down just long enough to shift from his knees onto his toes, stretching his legs out behind him and leaning forward so that he's hovering over Brittany's bent back, intertwining his fingers with hers as he props himself up on his strong arms.  
  
"I don't…"  
  
"You can't tell me that Santana fucks you this good," Sam grunts into Brittany's ear, his chin on her shoulder and the angle and force of his thrusts forcing Brittany's body closer to the floor. "There's no way Santana can pound your pussy as good as my dick can. Say it. Come on, Britt-Britt, say it for me."  
  
"S-She can't," Brittany admits, forehead pressed against the carpeted floor and eyes shut tight, her pussy clenching around Sam's cock as it slides in and out of her breakneck speeds. "She can't fuck me like you do, Sammy, oh God, you fuck me better than anyone."  
  
Sam lets out a bark of triumphant laughter, wishing more than anything that Santana could've been here to hear Brittany say that. He grabs a fist full of blonde hair and tugs hard on it, pulling Brittany's head up and forcing her to look at the closed door. "What would Santana say if she walked in right now? What would she think if she walked in on her wife-to-be on all fours, getting fucked in her pretty white wedding dress like a horny little slut? What would you say? What would you do if someone walked in _right now_ and saw you taking my big fat dick from behind?"  
  
"Nothing," Brittany pants, chin jutted up and head held high as her eyes stay glued forward. "I wouldn't do anything, Sammy, I wouldn't stop. I'd tell them how good you fuck my pussy, how hungry my cunt is for your cock."  
  
As if testing her, the knob of the door starts to twist right at that very second, signaling that someone is about to walk in. For just a moment, the rational side of Brittany that loves Santana more than anything makes an appearance, and she's terrified it really is her fiancee and the entire future she had planned with her is about to come crashing down because she's such a cock hungry slut, but she's obviously not terrified enough because true to her word, Brittany doesn't stop. Even though there's a good chance the love of her life is about to walk in the door right now and see her getting her pussy pounded, Brittany just starts fucking Sam right back, trying to push her ass out and meet the boy thrust for thrust.  
  
But it's not Santana. Instead of a gorgeous Latina in a wedding dress, the door opens to reveal a tall white Irish boy. "Oh, wow, hey, sorry, I didn't… I didn't mean to interrupt," Rory says calmly, as if he's not surprised to have walked in on a bride getting fucked doggy style on the floor by someone who is most definitely not the person she's about to get married to in half an hour. "I'll uh, I'll just leave you guys to it then."  
  
"Hey, no, man, come in," Sam quickly pants out, stopping the other boy before he can leave. "Come in, come in, shut the door." Rory quickly does as Sam says, shutting the door behind him and actually having the sense to lock it. "Sit down, Brittany loves an audience," Sam tells him, tugging on Brittany's hair as they both watch the boy move to sit in the chair across from them. "Don't you, Britt-Britt? You love it when people watch you getting fucked like the little slut you are."  
  
"Y-yeah," Brittany moans, remembering how hot it was that time they had Artie over to film their sextape. Brittany has never felt sexier than she did spreading her legs for the camera, knowing Artie was zooming in to capture Sam's creamy cum slowly leaking out of her used pussy. "It makes me so hot."  
  
Rory doesn't hesitate to unzip his pants and pull his dick out before he gets settled in his chair, his hands cupping his throbbing cock as he watches Sam fuck Brittany from behind. The older boy looks damn impressive as he pounds the blonde into the carpet, the muscles in his arms and shoulders bulging as they prop him up over her. Rory can tell by the look of pure bliss on Brittany's face that each thrust is hitting her just right.  
  
But soon the strain is too much for Sam to continue in that position, and he has to switch it up. Brittany whines when Sam's cock slips out of her, but he just slaps her ass as he gets to his feet and pulls her up with him, tugging her over to the coffee table set up vertically in front of Rory. Sam lays down on it first, shivering a bit as his naked back makes contact with the cool surface, and urges Brittany to straddle him, gripping a handful of ass once the blonde lays herself down on his chest.  
  
Pulling Brittany further up and lifting his own hips so that the head of his hard dick runs up and down through Brittany's puffy cunt lips, Sam makes sure to bunch up the bottom of Brittany's dress over her ass so that Rory has a perfect view of their fucking. "How fucking good does her pussy look?"  
  
"It looks delicious, mate," Rory agrees, shifting in his chair and gripping his throbbing member, eyes glued to where Sam's cock slips back into Brittany's tiny hole as if they were magnetized together; fascinated by the way Brittany's pussy stretches to fit Sam's massive size.  
  
Brittany grips the back of Sam's head tightly as he pounds into her from below, his big hands pulling on her lower body to slam down hard against his bucking hips over and over again. She needs to hold onto Sam to stop her knees from sliding forward on the table each time he thrusts into her, the sheer force of his fucking jolting her entire body up and down on his chest.  
  
She can practically feel Rory's eyes on her pussy and the familiar tingling starts to spread across her skin, the thrill of an audience witnessing her slutty infidelity making her pussy flutter around the huge cock canting into her. Sam's dick doesn't hit her quite as well in this position, but it's a nice change of pace from the deep fucking they were just doing, and it does nothing to slow down the coiling building in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"I'm gonna come soon," Brittany pants into Sam's ear, fingers digging into his scalp. She figures she's got about two more minutes before she explodes, but she doesn't want it to end yet.  
  
Sam shares the same thoughts. He's been waiting years to fuck Brittany's pussy again and when he heard about her engagement to Santana, he was sure he had lost his chance forever. But here Sam is, balls deep in Brittany's pussy thirty minutes before she's supposed to marry Santana. He'll be damned if he doesn't make this last as long as he possibly can.  
  
"Not yet," he tells her, biting her collarbone and slowing the pace of his thrusting hips. Sam wraps his arms around Brittany's back and pulls himself up into a sitting position; Brittany in his lap with his cock still buried deep inside her. Brittany pouts as she leans back to look at Sam with questioning and desperate eyes, arms still around his neck. Sam look at her flushed face for a moment before his eyes drift over her shoulder to where Rory is watching them curiously, hand slowly stroking his cock. "You can't come yet, not until  _Rory_  says you can."  
  
Brittany raises an eyebrow in intrigue, glancing behind herself to smile at the boy jerking off as he watches them. Rory looks down at his cock in his hand, not even fully hard yet and there's no way he's letting this show end already either. "You can't come yet, love, I just got here. I think we've got a ways to go before I let ya."  
  
The blonde lets out a strangled whine, desperate to come, but so turned on at the idea of being control like that. "That's so hot," Brittany growls before turning back to Sam and pulling his face against hers for a rough kiss. She rocks in his lap as their mouths move together, creating a little bit of friction for herself before Sam is standing up and picking her up with him, bouncing her slightly on his cock as he blindly walks them over to the love seat and carefully sets her down on her feet.  
  
"As fucking hot as it is to fuck you in this," Sam starts, fingers looping around the straps of Brittany's beautiful and slightly wrinkled wedding dress. "It'll be even hotter to fuck you  _out_  of it." Without waiting for permission, Sam roughly tugs Brittany's wedding dress off, the girl so turned on she doesn't even care when she hears part of the material ripping. She just steps out of it once it's crumpled on the floor and takes her strapless bra off right along with it, tossing it across the room and pressing her naked front against Sam, his hard dick poking against her clit and making her shiver.  
  
"Sammy," Brittany whispers, jutting her hips against his dick to get more pressure on her clit. Glancing at the loveseat to gauge the length and deciding it'll work, Sam sits down in the middle but stops Brittany from immediately trying to climb into his lap to ride him again. "Ugh, baby, I need your dick back inside me now."  
  
Sam laughs at Brittany's pouting and spins her so that she's facing away from him. "Come on, Britt, what do you say we impress Rory? Let's show up him just how flexible you are," Sam suggests, smacking her ass lightly while he fists his cock and spreads Brittany's pussy juices over it. "Remember that time in your living room? The second day of our honeymoon? When you showed me how good you could do the splits?"  
  
It takes Brittany a moment to recall the time Sam is thinking of - they literally did not stop fucking for four days straight, she swears there was not one second where Sam didn't have one of his body parts inside her pussy - but as soon as she does, she doesn't waste a second climbing into position, using Sam's strength and assistance to help her stretch her legs out across the small couch; one ankle on each arm so that she's effectively hovering in the splits over Sam's hard cock. It's a bit painful but it spreads her  _so_  wide, and when Sam guides his cock to her stretched entrance and starts fucking her pussy in sharp upward thrusts, she forgets all about the burning in her thighs.  
  
"Oh my _God_ ," Brittany moans as Sam's cock stabs at her from below, the boys hands gripping her waist tightly to keep her in place as he jackhammers into her. It's absolutely indescribable. "Oh, Sam, Sammy, that feels so fucking good, oh God, don't stop. Faster, faster, fuck me faster, baby,  _oh fuck yes_!"  
  
Rory bites his lip as he watches Sam fuck Brittany from across the room. It's like nothing he's ever seen before (and he's seen _a lot_ of porn) and he's very impressed. He can feel his dick throbbing in his hand and he's just itching to get closer.  
  
As if reading his mind, Sam calls out his name to get his attention. "Come here, man," he grunts, fingers digging into the sensitive skin of Brittany's hips to keep her in place when she almost falls forward. "Help me keep her up." Sam waits until Rory has joined them, standing in front of Brittany with his cock out and fancy dress pants at his knees, before he starts to really pick up his pace.  
  
"Ah, ah, so good," Brittany cries out, her head falling forward into Rory's chest as her body strains to keep itself in this position despite the jabbing thrusts of Sam's dick.  
  
"Go for it, man," Sam suggests after a couple minutes, noticing the way Rory's eyes keep glancing down to watch Brittany's tits as she bounces up and down on Sam's cock. "Suck on her tits, she loves it. Her nipples are so sensitive. Aren't they, Britt-Britt?"  
  
Brittany silently nods her head, leaning away from Rory and reaching back to balance herself on Sam's shoulders so that her chest is sticking out for Rory to snack on. Brittany's tits aren't huge, not like Santana's, but she's got these big pink nipples, all perky and hard, just begging to be sucked on, and Rory can't stop himself from leaning down and wrapping his lips around the harden nub, suckling on Brittany's nipple like she was breast feeding him or something.  
  
"Oh fuck yes," Brittany moans as Rory wet mouth goes to down on her tits, the boy's tongue flicking out to swirl around the bud while his he reaches up to pinch her other nipple with his left hand.  
  
Brittany doesn't think she could possibly feel any more pleasure than she does right now, but then Sam releases one of her hips to rub sloppy circles on her clit and it's truly an honest to God _miracle_ that she doesn't come right on the spot.  
  
Sam can feel the way Brittany's pussy squeezes around his cock in reaction to his ministrations and he's just as surprised as Brittany that she's managed to hold herself together. "That's a good girl, Britt," he coos as he cants into her, shifting down just a little bit more so he's able to hit her just a little bit deeper. His fingers keep slipping in the wet arousal covering Brittany's clit so he settles on just pressing his middle and index finger against it, achieving the same effect if the way her cunt walls grip his cock is any indication. "How badly do you wanna come right now?"  
  
"So so badly," Brittany cries, head thrown back and body rocking whichever which way Sam controls it to. That coil in her belly has only steadily grown bigger, teetering on the edge for far too long for her to remain sane. "I'm so close, Sammy, so close. Please can I come, please?"  
  
"Not up to me, babe," Sam reminds her. "Ask Rory nicely and maybe he'll let you."  
  
Brittany cranes her neck and nudges Rory's head with her chin, trying to get his attention away from sucking on her tits. When he finally looks up at her, she gives him a pleading look. "Can I come, please?"  
  
Rory genuinely contemplates it because she looks so desperate, but after looking at his watch and seeing there's still ten minutes left before Brittany has to be out there for the ceremony, he decides if they play it just right, they might be able to have a bit more fun.  
  
"Not yet, love," he says with fake sympathy, tweaking her nipple and smiling at the gasp that escapes her lips. "I think we can drive you just a bit more wild, what do ya say, Sam?"  
  
"Hell yeah," Sam agrees, thrusting up particularly hard to make a point.  
  
Brittany whimpers but nods, clenching around Sam's cock to hold herself together. "O-Okay, but I can't, I can't sit like this, can I come, come down, please?"  
  
That, the boys let her do. With Sam's help, Brittany pulls her legs down from the arms of the couch and lets them dangle over Sam's bent thighs, the boy slid so far down the couch that his ass is hanging off the edge so he can still cant into her pussy at a rapid pace. It's a much more comfortable position for Brittany, her pussy still spread wide for Sam's cock, and it gives Rory the perfect opening he can't resist taking.  
  
Kneeling down between Sam and Brittany's spread legs, Rory gets an up close and personal view of Sam's thick pink cock sliding in and out of Brittany's tight pink pussy, her pussy lips spread open around Sam's shaft. It's an absolutely mouth watering sight to behold and Rory can't help but reach out and brush his thumb over the hard hooded nub at the top, grinning at the way Brittany's thighs noticeably tremble in reaction.  
  
Rory rubs Brittany's clit as Sam's cock pounds her hole, his shaft glistening with her juicey girl cum, some of it dripping down his shaft to his dangling balls. Rory abandons his ministrations to suck on his thumb, curious to see if Brittany's cum tastes as delicious as it look. It does.  _Oh god_ , it does.  
  
That little taste is all it takes to get Rory to surge forward and get some from the source. He laps at Brittany's clit first, giving it small kitten licks when he can, her body jiggling wildly from the power of Sam's thrusts. After a few failed attempts, Rory throws caution to the wild and just goes for it, wrapping his lips around Brittany's clit and latching on as her body continues to bounce. He ignores the way Sam's balls keep hitting against his chin, and instead focuses on the feeling of Brittany's clit pulsating against his tongue as he traces random shapes over the sensitive bud.  
  
If Brittany thought she was feeling too much before, this is a whole other level. All she can do is moan incoherently as Sam fucks her pussy hard and Rory sucks on her clit. It's all just too much. Her entire body is on sensory overload and the coiling in her bully is about to burst, and this time, she's knows there's nothing that's gonna be able to stop her.  
  
And almost as if the Universe has decided to test that theory, there's a suddenly a knock at the door. "Britt? Baby, you in there?"  
  
It's Santana, and for a split second when the door knob starts to twist, Brittany knows what pure terror feels like. And when she remembers that Rory locked it and the door doesn't open, she knows what pure relief feels like. It's absolutely euphoric, and yeah, maybe that feeling has more to do with the way Sam's cock is hitting her g-spot in rapid succession, but it probably has _a little bit_ to do with the fact that her fiancee didn't just walk it to find two guys going to down on her pussy five minutes before their wedding.  
  
"Y-Yeah!" is all Brittany manages to stutter out, the knowledge of Santana standing on the other side of the door while Sam fucks her just making her pussy clench harder and harder. Oh god, she's seriously fucked up and seriously _so close_.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Santana asks, apparently not able to hear the sound of wet slapping skin through the wooden door. "I know you were freaking out earlier, and honestly, so was I. But I calmed myself down, so I just wanted to make sure you're okay, too."  
  
"I feel fucking… _amazing_!" Brittany all but screams and well, that was certainly the truth. She was getting closer and closer to orgasm, and she looks down pleadingly at Rory where he's still suckling on her clit, silently asking him if she can finally come. The boy seems to get the message and he gives her a slight nod, letting her know she can come whenever she wants.  
  
"I'm so glad, baby," Santana sighs happily in that small sweet voice she uses just for Brittany and all it does is push Brittany closer to the edge. "I can't wait to marry you and start the rest of our lives together." Brittany's body starts to tremble as she gets closer, Sam's cock fucking her faster and faster; too fast for her to be able to get any kind of reply out that would make sense. "So I'll see you out there?'  
  
"I-I'll, I'm…" The words get stuck in Brittany's throat as her body completely seizes for a moment before everything goes white. " _I'm coming!_ "  
  
And good lord, does she ever come. Brittany comes harder than she has ever come in her entire life, this unbelievable burst of pleasure starting from deep inside her pussy and spreading out to every single nerve ending in her body in waves; the pure power of it forcing Sam's cock to slip out of her hole as a stream of clear liquid squirts out of Brittany's pussy and soaks Rory's entire face and the carpet beneath them.  
  
Sam just barely manages to clamp his hand over Brittany's mouth to muffle her moans of ecstasy before Santana can hear them, wrapping his other arm around her stomach as her body begins to shake and spasm on top of him as it's rocked by her earth shattering orgasm. When nothing else can be heard on the other side of the door, Sam can only assume Santana has walked away and with so few minutes left until show time, he has no time left to waste.  
  
"That was so fucking hot," he hisses in Brittany's ear before he flips them over so that Brittany is on her back. She's still clearly not recovered from her squirting orgasm – and by the dazed look on his face, either is Rory – but he needs to finish this  _now_ , so Sam unceremoniously shoves his cock back into Brittany's oversensitive cunt and starts humping into her with short, jerky strokes, no longer having to worry about making her feel good, but instead about just getting off himself. "Time to give your little pussy a big load of cum. You ready for it, Britt-Britt?"  
  
" _God yes_ ," Brittany moans, not able to do anything but lay there in a puddle of her own cum on the floor as Sam pounds into her. Her limbs feel like jello and she has no clue how she's gonna be able to walk down the aisle in this state. "Give it to me, Sammy, fill my pussy up with cum."  
  
Sam lasts one, two, three more thrusts before he buries his cock in deep and unloads his cum into Brittany's waiting pussy, her cunt walls hugging his dick tightly as it pulsates around each spurt of cum he shoots into it. Sam's hips jerk as he tries to pump his cum in deeper, wanting to make sure it stays tucked deep and warm inside Brittany for the whole ceremony.  
  
Brittany lets out low sigh of contentment as she feels Sam's cum slowly spilling inside her pussy, the familiar warmth of a big creamy load of sticky jizz pooling inside her bringing her complete peace. It's been so long since Brittany's experienced this feeling, and there really isn't anything like it in the world.  
  
Once Sam is sure he's emptied every last drop of cum he has into Brittany, he pulls out and rolls to the side, nodding at Rory to take his place. "Get in there, dude, give her a second load for good luck. She's about to go get freaking _married_ , she could use a little extra courage."  
  
"Sure thing," Rory agrees, scrambling over and settling between Brittany's spread legs, remnants of her squirting orgasm still dripping off his face. He looks down at Brittany's messy pussy and as much as he'd love to bury his cock deep in there and have his own go at her cunt, he knows that'll just mess up the creamy load Sam just worked so hard to give her. So instead Rory just fists his cock and starts rapidly jerking himself off, his wrist moving faster and faster as is balls start to tingle. "Think your sweet little pot o'gold can fit another load in there, love?"  
  
Brittany giggles at his reference and eagerly nods her head, hooking her hands around her thighs and spreading her legs even wider for the Irish boy. Sam moves over so that he's kneeling across from Rory by Brittany's head, leaning over and sticking two fingers from each hand into Brittany's fucked pussy hole and spreading it wide open for Rory to shoot his cum into.  
  
"Hope you got good aim," Sam jokes as Rory pushes himself back to his feet. He looks down into Brittany's hole as he strokes his cock a few more times, seeing the pool of thick white cum Sam left deep inside her and the sight is enough to set Rory off.  
  
Quickly lining his cock up with the stretched opening, Rory grunts as he shoots thick long ropes of cum into Brittany's pussy. Spurt after spurt of creamy white jizz jets out of his slit and slowly fills Brittany, her pink pussy literally overflowing with cum by the time he's emptied himself into her. " _Wow_."  
  
"Holy shit," Sam gasps in awe when Rory moves out of the way. "I've never seen a pussy stuffed with that much cum before. Like, not even in porn! How amazing do you feel right now? You must be on cloud fucking nine."

Sam silently reaches for forgotten pants and takes his phone out of his pocket so he can take a few pictures of Brittany's overflowing pussy for a memento. 

Brittany grins up at him lazily, smiling for the camera. "Everyone said my wedding day would be the best day of my life," she slurs, drunk on happiness. "I guess they were right."  
  
"You're never gonna be able to keep that all in there," Sam muses as he drops her legs and helps her up. As suspected, the minute she's upright, a few thick globs of cum slip out of Brittany's pussy and land with a plop on the floor. "Get your panties back on before it all falls out," Sam suggests, handing her the discarded white underwear from earlier.  
  
Brittany quickly slips her tight panties up her shaking legs and effectively traps Sam and Rory's cum inside her for the time being. They'll need to think of something else for the reception, but it should at least keep it in there for the ceremony.  
  
"Thanks, Sammy," Brittany says with a small smile, obviously thanking him for so much more than the underwear suggestion.  
  
"Anytime, Britt," he answers meaningfully. "I mean it. Anytime you start freaking out and you need some… help to calm you down? Call me and I'll be there to give it to you."  
  
Brittany can't find the words to thank him, so instead she pulls him into a hug, his softening cock squishing between their bare bellies.  
  
"I don't want to interrupt this adorable little moment," Rory cuts in, Brittany's dress in his hands. "But I believe Brittany has an aisle to walk down and a fiancee to meet at the end of it."  
  
His words seem to snap Brittany and Sam into action, and they both quickly pull on their clothes, checking themselves out in the mirror to make sure it's not incredibly obvious that they just spent a half an hour fucking like animals. Once they're good to go, Rory slips out of the room and heads towards the barn first, leaving them to have one last moment before the show starts.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Sam asks as they slowly walk across the grass, Brittany's arm looped with his. Brittany looks up at him and just nods her head honestly. There's a little bit of buzzing back in her head already, but it's nothing like before. Still, Sam notices. "If you start to freak out up there, just look at me, okay? Look at me and feel my cum inside you, remember how good my cock felt pumping that into you. Can you feel it?"  
  
"Yeah," Brittany breathes, a small smile on her lips as concentrates completely on Sam's load tucked inside her. "It feels so warm in there, and I can already feel some of it slowly dribbling down my leg."  
  
"See, just focus on how warm and cozy it makes you feel and it'll all be okay, I promise," Sam tells her as they finally reach the barn. Santana is there waiting in her gorgeous wedding dress, a big grin on her lips when she sees Brittany and Sam entering. As they walk up to her, Sam carefully hands Brittany off to Santana. "Here's your wifey," he tells her, kissing both of them on the cheeks and making his exit, moving up to go take his place at the alter.  
  
Once they're alone, Santana gives Brittany a nervous smile before she notices the tear on the sleeve of Brittany's dress. "Oh no, what happened?"  
  
Brittany follows her gaze and remembers hearing it tear when Sam ripped it off her earlier. "Oh, uh, yeah, it, it got ripped and I was worried everything would be ruined and that's… That's why I was freaking out so bad earlier."  
  
"Aw, babe," Santana coos, rubbing her hands up and down Brittany's arms soothingly. "It's just a little tear, it doesn't ruin anything."  
  
"I know," the blonde nods with a calming smile, squeezing Santana's hip gently. "Sam, he uh, he did a  _really_  good job of calming me down back there, so I'm good. I'm calm."  
  
"I'll have to thank him for that later," Santana beams, pulling Brittany in for a soft kiss. "You ready to get married?"  
  
Brittany presses her forehead against Santana's and nods, pressing another kiss to her lips. Before she can say anything, loud music sounds over the speakers, signaling the start of the ceremony. With one last squeeze of her hand for reassurance, Santana leaves Brittany behind and turns to start her walk down the aisle.  
  
The blonde watches Santana as she seems to float her way up to the alter, waiting until she's standing up beside Sam before she starts her own journey, careful not to make her strides too wide in an effort to make as little mess as possible. Her eyes are glued to the people waiting for her, and while her gaze starts on Santana, it eventually drifts over to Sam, his knowing smirk making her pussy tingle as she thinks about his cum slowly leaking out of it.  
  
Brittany breathes a sign of relief when she reaches the front of the barn without losing any of the combined load inside her and she confidently steps up beside the love of her life as the priest starts the ceremony. It all goes by in a blur for Brittany, but she's pretty sure she didn't mess anything up. By the time it's time to say "I do," the gooey warmth pooling inside her gives Brittany the confidence to say it proudly and without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Rereading this to edit, this fic felt extra dirty/blunt to me and I think it's because I had never planned on posting it here. Guess I played myself. Hopefully anyone that actually read it all to read this enjoyed it.


End file.
